Suicidal Pleasure
by DrDeathDefying96
Summary: Frerard Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Fan Fiction, so it may not be entirely great.**

**I do not own Gerard or Frank, although I would like to**

_Oh wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? And wouldn't it be great if we were dead!_

Frank's POV

The lives of many innocent teenagers are fucked up. And you know why? Coz they're 'different'. Like me, Frank Iero. I'm gay, so what? I don't see why all those dicks at school have to pick on us. I couldn't care less about myself, but Gee doesn't deserve it...

Gerard Way, I love him so much. The way he can make me fall into a trance with one look, oh it's sensational! I really do love everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his body. He's the reason I'm doing this; because he doesn't deserve any of the shit he gets.

So here I am, seconds from the end. This is what my life has led to. "Goodbye Gee! I love you forever and always!" I screamed at the top of my voice, and just as I'm about to pull the trigger, there's a large bang...

Gerard's POV

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

I slammed the door to Frank's house wide open, so loud it sounded like a gunshot. I wasn't gonna let him do this! He may think it's a secret, but I can read him like a book! Luckily, he can't read me! And there's one thing that drove me here...

"FRANK! NO!" I yelled, as I tackled him off his feet and onto his bed.

"Get off me Gee! I need to do this! It's not fair!" Frank cried on my shoulder, but I was happy he was still alive.

"It's only me, Frank. You can't do this" I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek softly, and his hazel eyes stared up at me longingly.

Frank's POV

With that kiss, I new exactly what I wanted to do. I pressed my lips against Gerard's and sat on his chest. Ripping off his shirt, I planted several kisses on his neck, and he moaned with satisfaction.

Off came the pants, and to my pleasure, he had no objection. But what really startled me, was when Gee climbed on top of me and pulled off my clothes! We were in nothing but our underwear, and my hard-on was easily visible. So was his.

Gerard's POV

As Frank and I stared at each other, I noticed a lust deep within me dying to come out. Frank dived on me, and wrestled me to the ground. His hand was down my boxers, and it felt so good. He rubbed up and down viciously, and I groaned at the pleasure I was getting from it.

"Frank! I'm gonna cum!" And with that warning, I ejaculated all over Frank's hands. He just pulled them out and licked them. I'd never been so turned on! I ran to his bathroom and grabbed a tub of Vaseline. And, well, you can guess what comes next...

Frank's POV

I could feel Gee's erect cock sliding inside of me, and I breathed in hard and swallowed gallons of air. This was so wrong, but so right! It was the best feeling I'd had in my entire teenage life!

"GEE! HARDER!" I screamed. I was thrust so hard I banged my head on the wall, and I let out a loud yelp. Chills shot down my spine as my orgasm erupted. Gerard Way was my definition of perfection.

'Hmm, an orgasm over Gee' I thought. 'They're totally rare!'

Oh, did I forget to mention, I'm in love with him...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Gerard or Frank, although I would like to**

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone who shines a light on my heart. I love you**

Gerard's POV

I woke up to a beam of light shining annoyingly through Frank's curtains. Speaking of Frank, where the fuck was he? There was no noise in the house whatsoever, which meant he'd gone out, leaving me home alone. Awesome!

I raced down the stairs, and almost broke the kettle as I set it to boil. "I need coffee" I thought. I don't know why, but I've always loved coffee, and now I was obsessed with it! I often took a flask of it to school with me, and if I ever stayed over at a friend's house, I'd bring coffee-making utensils with me. Yes, I really am that sad...

The door crept open, and Frank stood in the doorway and yelled jokingly "Honey, I'm home". As he hung his coat on the door, I ran up to him and hugged him. As I kissed his cheek, I grasped his firm ass in one hand, and squeezed so hard, Frank let out a high-pitched yelp.

Frank's POV

"Love you too Gee, but next time maybe let me through the door before attacking me?" I giggled, and Gerard hit me playfully, and I clutched my arm in fake pain. "Ouch! You're so strong! You might kill somebody one day!" I was answered with a sharp punch to the gut, which made me bend over and cough. Gerard then stood behind me and pretended to do me up the ass. If only the pants would disappear...

"Fancy some coffee?" Gee shouted from the kitchen.  
"No thanks! We're not all freaks like you!" I heard him giggle quietly, and he returned with a mug of steaming coffee and a plate of biscuits. We'd planned to go to the park today, but I couldn't be arsed! I'd been out once today, and it wasn't even 11 o'clock!

Of course, Gerard was not happy about this, and I was constantly tackled and punched throughout the day until I gave in and ran to the park. Me being a lot quicker than him also made him unhappy, and he cursed at me a lot, which was okay bearing in mind the life I had.

Gerard's POV

Don't get me wrong, I love Frank to bits. But it doesn't stop me from kicking his ass at every given opportunity! But it always ends in cuddles and kisses anyway, so it's okay. It's actually pretty funny sometimes. I just love to see his tiny body fall down in front of me. It's so cute! He's so cute!

"Hey, Frank! Come push me on the swing?" I pleaded, licking my lips sexually.  
"Only if I get some of those lips too!" He winked at me, then pushed gently on the swing, kissing my neck every time I swung back, and I found that incredibly cute. I wish I could tell him how madly in love I am with him.

Frank's POV

I wish I could tell him how madly in love I am with him, but I'd just be making a complete ass of myself. He doesn't love me! At the most he just likes me, and what happened the night before was a one time thing for him. If I had my way, we'd be doing stuff like that every night!

"Come on Frankie. Time to go home" Gerard smiled at me. He has the most perfect smile.  
"I think you'll find it was you that wanted to come here!" I clasped his hand in mine, and we walked all the way home like that. Maybe he does love me... No, that's stupid. It must be my imagination.  
"Frank," Gerard said softly, stopping in his tracks and turning to face me. "I'm in love with you" Was this really happening?  
"I love you too..."

A whole 10 minutes passed before we said a word to each other, but it was Gee who spoke first.  
" So what are we gonna do? I mean, I love you, you love me. What's keeping us apart?" I gulped at that question. I couldn't control myself. I was dying to shout at him "LET'S GO OUT!", but of course, that would be weird. I just simply kissed him and said "I'm game if you are"

When we were home, I ripped Gerard's pants off, and shoved my hands into his boxers.

"You disobey me; I'll snap it like a twig!" I threatened. I started stroking his semi-erect cock. I could feel it growing bigger and harder in my hand as I stroked faster. It eventually became a full on hand job, and just before he creamed on my hands, I dropped to my knees and stuck it in my mouth.

I finished off, and the warm white liquid oozed down my throat. I took a large gulp, and wiped any extra jizz from my face. Gee grabbed my hand, and led me upstairs whilst unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Now I'm going to show you a really good time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Gerard, Frank and Mikey, although I would like to**

Mikey's POV

"Mikey! Go get your brother from Frank's house!" my mum yelled up to me as I was just finishing my shower. My brother Gerard was still at his friend's house. He'd been there for 2 days now, and mum was starting to get worried. I don't know why, she just worried a lot about us since dad died.

I pressed my glasses to my face before heading to my room to dress. I didn't bother drying; these weren't going to be my clothes for the day. I threw on an Iron Maiden shirt and some black skinny jeans. Of course, I put on boxers. I still have flashbacks to the first time I tried on jeans while going commando. I slipped on my DC's and headed to Frank's house around the corner.

As I set off, I couldn't help but noticed the lack of life in the street. It was unusual to have no cars going down the street at this time. Oh well. I plugged in my headphones and started head banging to Avenged Sevenfold. Sure I looked like a complete ass, but the thing is, I am a complete ass!

I came to Frank's house and knocked 3 times; no answer. I tried again, but there were still no signs of anyone answering. Trying the door handle, I noticed it was unlocked.

"Hello?" I shouted as I walked into the living room. No one was downstairs. I walked upstairs and heard a loud moaning. Maybe someone was crying. I continued to ascend the staircase until I was outside Frank's room.

Gerard's POV

There was a knock at the door of Frank's bedroom which startled us both. Who the hell was in his house? And what the fuck did they want? We couldn't stop now! I was at the peak of my orgasm, and it felt so good!

"Gee, we're gonna have to stop!" Frank panted. I retreated reluctantly and opened the door.  
"MIKEY?" 

My little brother stood in the doorway open-mouthed, staring at the scene that lay ahead of him. Oh shit! This couldn't have got worse! Why did it have to be him?  
"Hey Gerard. Mum wants you back home now. That okay or d'you wanna finish up?" Mikey giggled. How could he find this so normal? "I'm bi too bro. It's no big deal. Oh, hi Frank. Nice cock you've got there" He winked at my naked lover on the floor, then came in and sat down on the bed. 

"So, are you gonna watch us get dressed or are you gonna give us some privacy?" I asked sarcastically. All three of us knew what I was thinking.

"No, I think I'll watch. Mum said Frank can come round too" Mikey always has been the sarcastic type. I personally think he got it from me, but he sometimes takes it over the top. I still love him though, even if he is a bit weird...

I pulled on my Misfits hoodie, baggy jeans and Converse trainers before walking out of the bedroom to brush my teeth. This has got to be the weirdest moment of my life. I mean, my own brother just saw my dick! And he wasn't fazed by it at all! But most of all, he knew I was bi. He couldn't let mum know! She'd kill us both!

So my brother's bi. Awesome! Now I have complete confidence and faith in him! I now know I can talk about anything with him. I'd been dying to tell him for ages, but I didn't want him to hate me like the rest of our school. Wait, my brother and my boyfriend are in a bedroom, and one of them is half-naked. I swear to god Mikey! You touch him, I will tear you limb from limb!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Mrs Way, although I would like to**

Frank's POV

As I quickly got dressed in front of my boyfriend's brother, I noticed he was staring at my private area.

"Do you mind?" I asked him forcefully.  
"No, not at all" was his only response in his usual cocky manner, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, and a large boner raising his pants. Oh god. My lover's brother found me attractive; how awkward.

As soon as I was fully clothed and Mikey's erection had gone down, I turned on my Xbox and threw a controller at him. We played CoD for 20 minutes before Gerard finally arrived.

"Oh. Big mistake Frank! Mikey's amazi-" Gerard stared at the screen in awe. "Oh my god. You're winning!" Of course, I was a pro at this game. I had no friends – well, except for Gee – to go out with, so I just stayed in and played video games most days.

After I had whooped both their asses on the Xbox, we set off to their house, where we were greeted by Mrs Way, who was – as ever – thrilled to see her 'babies' again.

"Mum, it's only been two days" Gee rolled his eyes behind his mother's back which made me giggle slightly. He was just so full of wit and humour. He has got to be the funniest guy I know. It's impossible not to love him really; he's perfect.

I didn't know love existed until I saw Gerard Arthur Way. I knew from the moment I first set my eyes on him, I wanted to be with him. I just needed the courage to talk to him. Thankfully, he spoke to me, so it wasn't as much an effort for me. It turned out we liked the same music, clothing, movies. We have so much in common; it should be illegal for us not to be together. But now he's mine, and I'm not letting go without a fight.

Mrs Way's POV

I know my sons are bisexual, and I really couldn't care less. I think it's a beautiful thing to be honest. It really does pain me when I see Gerard and Michael acting 'normal' when they should be expressing themselves. But what hurts the most is that they don't even trust their mother enough to tell her.

"Gerard! What do you want for lunch?" I shouted up to my eldest son. He ran downstairs, closely followed by Mike and Frank, who were talking about one of their favourite 'rock' bands: The Misfits. Of course that wasn't real rock. Rock was The Beatles, The Rolling Stones. They built every modern piece of music there is!

"We'll just grab some sandwiches in our room, if that's okay?" Gerard asked politely. I made them their lunch and they took it upstairs so they could play more video games. I just got on with the house work as normal. Well, it was normal until I heard a smashing noise. At first I was frightened, until I heard Frank's voice calling "Everything's fine Mrs Way!"

Gerard's POV

How dare he do that! He ate my sandwich for god's sake! Frank sat and laughed as I snarled like a wolf at the boy who had snatched my food.  
"I'm going to break your neck Mikey!" I growled playfully. I'd forgotten about the smashed picture frame until my brother cried out in pain and clenched his foot. There was a lot of blood coming from a deep wound, and there was a large shard of glass sticking out of it.

"MUM! MIKEY'S HURT!" I screamed whilst looking for something to stop the bleeding. There was a dirty t-shirt next to my knee which I quickly wrapped around Mikey's foot. There was so much blood lost, he passed out, and we had to take him to hospital. I was on the back seat stroking my brother's head which was resting on my lap. Frank was in the front with my mother trying to calm her down.

We reached the hospital in 10 minutes, and he had to go straight into the emergency room to have the glass removed. I was so scared for my little brother. I prayed to god that he would be okay, but I just burst into an endless sob. Frank ran over to me and hugged me reassuringly. I cried for hours, until the doctor came to deliver the news to the three of us...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Mrs Way, although I would like to**

Gerard's POV

I cried on Frank's shoulder for at least an hour before I decided enough was enough. I marched up to the doctor who was sitting with my mother, and grabbed his shirt.  
"When the fuck is my brother gonna get out of this shit hole?" I screamed in his face, but looking at the tears spilling from my mum's eyes, I knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon. I let go of the doctor and dragged myself back to Frank.

"How's he doing then?" he asked, kissing my cheek discretely as I sat down. I couldn't bare the stress. I took one last look at Frank's eyes, kissed him, that shot off to where my little brother was being treated.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" a nurse yelled at me as I came to Mikey's bed.

"Fuck you, he's my brother!" I clasped his hand in mine, and prayed for him to get better.

Mikey's face was a lot paler than usual, and he couldn't say a word. I didn't want to be an only child! We had plans for a band already! He would be on bass; he was an amazing bassist, and I would sing. We even had a name; My Chemical Romance. We got it from our favourite book: 'Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance'. He couldn't die; we had so much to do.

Mikey's eyes opened slowly, and he whispered the words "Hello brother". His vibrant smile beamed up at me, and I cried joyful tears that dropped onto his forehead. I'd never been so happy to see my little brother. I walked to mum and Frankie, who were sitting together and talking.

"Mum, Frank! He's okay!" I smiled as I ran towards them and hugged them. "He should be out by tomorrow". My mum was thrilled, and so was I.

Frank's POV

The three of us were in the car driving back to my place, and we all had a smile on our face. Gerard's mum let him stay over at mine again tonight, which meant we had more time for fun. Of course, we were doing it for Mikey. He's so lucky sometimes, I think he's supernatural! But we were all glad that he was okay.

As soon as Mrs Way pulled up outside my house, we leapt from the car. She was given a kiss from both Gee and me, which she chuckled at, and she drove away.

"Do you think she'll be okay dude?" I asked Gerard. He nodded briefly before running at my door. I threw the key at the back of his head, and he let out a cute yelp before letting himself in and closing the door in my face.

We were sat in the living room watching a film about some wannabe model named Gia. We were at a scene in which Angelina Jolie was completely naked, and of course, being a teenage boy, Gee had his hand down his pants and was rubbing rhythmically. I wasn't though. Girls just weren't my thing at all, but Gerard swung both ways.

"That film's got me in the mood" he whispered, nibbling on my ear. That had got me in the mood, so I grabbed Gee's hand and pulled him upstairs enthusiastically. After all the drama of the day, I needed to relax. And I think Gee needed it more. I unzipped his jeans and whipped out his boner. I crouched so I was in line with his cock before slowly and gently licking his tip.

My tongue moved down the full length of his penis and back which made him exhale deeply. As soon as I got back to the tip, I shoved the whole thing in my wide mouth and moved my head at a nice, calm pace. He obviously found this pleasurable, as he let out loud moans several times. As soon as the whole thing was covered in spit, I turned around and dropped my pants.

Gerard's POV

After receiving a wonderful blow job from Frank, he'd bent over and pulled down his skinny jeans and Marvel boxers. Seeing as though my dick was covered in his saliva, I stuck in his rear entrance, and he inhaled a sharp breath. Although it hurt him slightly, I knew he loved every single second of this.

I thrust my hips backwards and forwards, gaining momentum every time. I almost made Frank fly into his TV at one point. Then it came. My orgasm was ready to explode in Frank's ass.

"FRANK! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed through several pants for breath. With that exclamation, my cock was taken from his ass to just in front of his face, and I ejaculated all over him.

After all the mess had been cleaned up, me and my lover had a long make out session, involving many ass grabs. I really was in love with him, and he was with me. I never wanted to let him go. Me and him together can face the world, and whatever it throws at us. Because Frank and Gerard on our own are useless. But together as Frerard, we're unstoppable!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Gerard, Frank, Ray and Mikey, although I would like to**

Mikey's POV

I was in the recreation room on my own reading a Kerrang! magazine when Frank and Gerard appeared in the doorway. I ran up to them and hugged them both tight for what seemed like an eternity. I was so pleased to see them, especially Gerard. And I was incredibly proud of myself for getting through this, but I couldn't have done it without my brother Gerard.

"How're you feeling bro?" asked Gerard casually, punching me in the arm. I felt like shit inside, but I just really wanted to get home.

"I'm fine. How does my hair look?" I smiled. Frank giggled quietly.

"You've just been through a life-threatening ordeal, and you're only bothered about your hair?" My bass, my brother and my hair are the three main things in my life, and I won't go anywhere without it looking just how I like it.

Once I had combed and styled my long black hair, me and the 2 'love birds' ran from the hospital to the park where we instantly started play fighting. Before long, Frank and Gerard were making out under a huge tree, leaving me to swing by myself. But I noticed a tall teenage boy with a small brown afro staring at me from behind dark retro sunglasses.

The boy approached me and extended a welcoming hand. I shook it gently, and offered him the next swing. He sat down and began swinging back and forth in time with me.

"Ray Toro" introduced the tall boy. His voice was calm yet strong. And boy was he hot!

"Mikey Way" I responded, flattered he was even talking to me. I'm not used to random people just talking to me out of the blue. Ray soon picked up on my red hot cheeks.

"So, I guess you're pretty embarrassed about me talking to you?" He nodded at my cheeks, which immediately burned up again.

"Not embarrassed. It's just, well it's not everyday a cute guy just starts talking to me having never met before..." I didn't even mean to say that! The words just slipped out! But fortunately for me, he didn't mind at all. In fact, I think he enjoyed it, as he grabbed my hand and we swung together in the summer breeze.

Gerard's POV

As me and Frank sat talking underneath the oak tree, I stared over at my brother on the swings with some random guy. And they were holding hands! I didn't understand. He'd only just met this guy, and they were already holding hands on the swings as if they'd been madly in love with each other for years! They actually looked like me and Frank.

"So Mikey's got a boyfriend, big whoop. You should be happy for him; he's your little brother" Frank tried to make me turn back, but I was content on finding out who this boy was. As soon as I got up close to them, they both turned and looked at me. The boy let go of Mikey's hand and stood up. I heard Mikey murmur something, then his 'boyfriend' sat back down on the swing, taking my brother's hand in his again.

"Gerard, this is Ray. Ray, this is Gerard: my brother" Mikey introduced us both, and we shook hands.

"So this is your new boyfriend is it?" me and Frank teased. Ray looked at Mikey and smiled. My question was answered with a brief nod from my brother, who then leaned over and kissed his new partner.  
"Welcome to the family" I smiled at Ray, and he laughed softly.

The four of us went back to Frank's place and watched Star Wars together, me and Frank on the armchair and Mikey on the sofa while Ray led down with his head resting in Mikey's lap. By the time the film ended, we were all asleep and dreaming dreams of the four of us like this for the rest of our lives. But we should have dreamt about what would happen the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray, although I would like to**

Ray's POV

When I opened my eyes, I peered up to see Mikey still fast asleep with his head resting over the back of the sofa. I giggled at the sight, and rose to my feet. Walking to the kitchen, I tried the door to get the post, but it was locked. I didn't think much of it; I just sauntered to the kettle and began to make some coffee. The warm drink felt angelic as it trickled down my dry throat.

I glided quietly to the living room, where I sat down in the antique armchair and turned on Star Wars. The previous night, we'd been watching it, but we fell asleep before we could witness the sad ending. It was only at the end of the film that I noticed something; Frank and Gerard weren't here. They'd slept in the same spot I was now sat in. I wondered where they'd gone, but I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind before I got too worried.

The house seemed deadly quiet as I switched off the TV. Mikey let out a large exhale of breath in his slumber, and turned over. The only entertainment I had now was watching him sleep. Although after 5 minutes, I was bored again, so I decided to explore upstairs, where I found a polished electric guitar that almost looked brand new. My eyes peered down to the bottom, and I saw silver letters that spelt out the word 'Pansy'.

Frank had told us all about his guitar on the way home, and about how his guitar skills and Gerard's vocals make a great combination. I'd briefly mentioned how I played guitar too, and Mikey commented on his bass guitar.

"Well, all we need now is a drummer" Frank had said jokingly, and we all laughed. He had a point though, and I had a feeling that we would soon discover our musical talents put together made an excellent sound to listen to.

My hands slid along the neck of the Gibson Les Paul as I slowly placed it on my lap. I thought back to a song I'd been working on, and began playing the intro, whilst whispering some lyrics I'd put with it.

"I've got a bulletproof heart; you've got a hollow point smile..." My performance trailed off to a stop, and as I let the final chord ring, I heard clapping from behind me, and a sniff, as if someone was crying...

I turned my head to see who had been observing while I strummed the beautiful guitar, praying to God it wasn't Frank; he'd kill me. Luckily, it was Mikey. He had tears in his eyes, which were smudging his eye liner, but he was smiling.

"That was beautiful, Ray" he ran up to me as I placed Pansy back on her stand and wrapped his arms around my neck. At least someone appreciated my music, which is more than I can say about my whore of a mother.

Gerard's POV

Oh shit. This was bad. Oh holy fuck! Running, just keep on running. There was no time for stopping, or even for thinking. I just wanted to keep on running, and that's what I did, I just ran. Frank's house, I could get help there. Mikey knows first aid, he could fix Frank's ankle. No, he needed a professional. Balls to it! I ran as fast as I could to Frank's home, passing my own on the way. I hadn't even noticed the tears until my vision started to blur, but I could worry about that when I was inside.

I burst through the door, almost knocking the door off its hinges.  
"MIKEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I screamed into the empty living room. My feet banged loudly on the stairs as I pelted to Frank's bedroom. My brother and his partner stood in the center of the room, staring at the door.  
"Come with me, I'll explain on the way" I cried as I said this, but set off to the woods, closely followed by Ray and Mikey.

I was walking faster and faster, down back alleys and forgotten trails, with the two younger ones lagging behind, panting for breath. I'd said I would explain, but I hadn't said a word for the whole 20 minute journey. Finally, I arrived at the top of the steep slope, peering over the edge. It was a good 45 seconds before anyone joined me by my side. Eventually, we were all at the slope, and staring into the nettles, but there was no Frank...

Mikey and Ray stood over me, watching as I lay curled on the ground, crying over my missing Frank. Where the fuck was he? Disgusting thoughts crept their way into my mind. What if he was dead and his body had been dragged away by some wild animal. Or maybe some sick minded bastard had kidnapped him! Oh god! Oh please, god, no! More tears came flooding down my face; I couldn't bare the thought of a life without Frank Iero; my Frank Iero.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray... Yeah, you get the picture...**

Mikey's POV

I couldn't, I wouldn't believe what was happening. There was no way in hell someone could fall down a hill and then just vanish, especially not on a broken ankle. Apparently, Frank had sent Gerard to get help after his accident, but when we got there, he was nowhere to be seen. Secretly, I was disheartened at the thought of Frank dead, almost as much as my brother. What was I thinking? Frank couldn't be dead! He's a fighter. At least I hope he is.

The sound of my brother's wailing brought me out of my thinking world and back into our harsh reality. Frank had been missing for a month now, and Gee was still pretty miserable. I think he'd given up hope to be honest.  
"I just can't believe he's gone! I miss him so much!" he would cry into my chest, whilst I was comforting him like any brother would. He may think Frank was dead, but I had a feeling he was still his old self, only a bit dirtier.

Staring down at my plate, I reluctantly ate dinner with Mum, Ray and Gerard. I felt his pain, but our mother couldn't see what her own son was going through.  
"So, how's school everyone?" my mother said sweetly, trying to make polite conversation. All she received was three murmurs, not even audible. I wasn't even sure what I'd say. But Mum then mentioned Frank to Gerard, and he shot out of the dining room with a flurry of tears.

"GEE! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" It was no use. There was no way he was coming out of that bathroom, and I knew exactly what he was doing. I had to stop him! He couldn't do this after what happened last time. I headed downstairs, but as I did so, I heard a knocking on the door. I say knocking; it was more of a scratching, as if a dog was trying to get in. I was scared.

Gerard's POV

Someone was at our front door. Great, that's all I needed. I'm having a fucking breakdown, and some dickhead salesman's probably talking to mum right now about whatever piece of shit he's trying to sell. I tried to put it out of my head, but I heard another _knock knock knock _at the bathroom door.  
"Gee" My brother whispered softly. "I think you'd better come downstairs. Someone wants to see you"  
"Tell them to piss off!"  
"It's pretty urgent bro. Best not to keep them waiting"

As I unlocked the door, I was greeted by a warm hug from Mikey who had tear stains all down his cheeks. I wrapped my arms tight around him, before releasing and grabbing his hand. He gave me an encouraging smile before taking the first step down our stairs. On the ground, there were muddy footprints. I turned to face my visitor, and I stood silently, staring at the scene in my living room.

A filthy black lump was lead on our cream sofa, leaving muddy stains on the soft material which my mother would undoubtedly make me clean up later. The clothes of the stranger were tattered and torn, like they'd been ripped down the side of a cliff. Their left foot was resting on a very comfortable pillow with an ice pack on top of it. All in all, the character was pretty unfamiliar. But when he looked up, and those eyes locked with mine and held my gaze...

"F-f-f"

I don't quite know what happened after that. It was all just a big blur. I woke up with a searing pain in the back of my neck though, so I guess I'd fainted. I looked to see if the stranger was still there, and sure enough, he was sat staring at me on the sofa.  
"Frank?" I knew it was definitely him by the cheeky grin he gave me. He was alive! Thank God!

"Where the fuck have you been, Frank? We were worried sick!" I half yelled, half comforted him as I snuggled my body up to his. His skin was paler than usual and deathly cold. I'm sure he enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed his. Shivering vigorously, he managed to put a shaky arm around me, and he pulled me closer.  
"Frank" I whispered. "No offence, but you smell worse than Mikey's room. You need a wash" I kissed his cheek, and helped him up to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank's POV

Gerard was practically carrying me up the stairs. I knew I smelt bad, but him throwing up definitely proved just how dirty I was. He sat me down on the toilet seat while he started filling the tub with hot, clean water. I began to remove my clothing, but stopped when Gerard turned around.  
"Uh, Gee. You can watch me get undressed. We've done worse!" I chuckled, and he quickly spun round and stared at me, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Once I was down to my boxers, I stood up in front of Gerard – well only half stood up really – and winked at him. He knew exactly what I was thinking, and he complied as such with no urging. His knees cracked when they hit the hard, cold floor, but that was ignored as his attention was turned to my semi-erect cock, which was soon whipped out of my descending underwear and slotted into Gee's mouth.

I moaned all the way through the dream-come-true situation. To my dismay, the boy at the end of my boner knew exactly when my climaxes were coming and stopped as I reached the ejaculate explosion. I looked down at him with puppy dog eyes and silently began demanding him to finish what he'd started.

"If you're a good boy in the bath" he teased, "I'll make you cum all over this fucking bathroom" Gee smiled wickedly, and lowered me into the warm water.

About halfway through my much needed wash, I drifted off to sleep. My dreams were full of water, and of course, Gerard Arthur Way. I was really enjoying my sleep too, which is more than I can say about the past few nights. Unfortunately, a stinging towel to the face awoke me from my slumber, and I almost drowned after the startle. I turned to see Gerard in hysterics and splashed water at him.  
"Oh, you're so funny Gee!" I smiled as I mocked him sarcastically. Ironic much?

Gerard's POV

After being brutally attacked by the one footed wonder, I helped him out of the soapy water, and kept him up as he began to dry. I was still giggling from the practical joke I'd used to wake him up because I was really that easy to entertain. I left the bathroom and went for some thinking time before Frank came back. I curled up into a ball on my bed and began to cry tears of happiness. I was so relieved that he was okay and with me again.

There was an urgent knock on my bedroom door, and shouting; it was Frank.

"GEE! Open the fucking door!" I sensed through his tone he had been there for some time while I'd fallen into a land of bliss and grace. My dreams had been torturing my sleep the past few days, but now they were back to images of Frank and I, and sometimes even Mikey. That's just how I liked them.

I decided to let the howling puppy into my room after another two minutes of sweet daydreams. As soon as the hinges creaked towards me, Frank lunged at me and head butted my chest. I let out a yelp and we both laughed. Even if he was killing me, I was still in love with Frank Iero, and nothing's gonna get in the way of us. Not Mikey, not Ray, not even the homophobes at school. He's _my_ Frank.

I tried to concentrate on my drawing, desperately scribbling at least a half decent manga boy. I'd been contacted by Kamikaze Comics, and they wanted me to illustrate their most popular cartoon strip! Finally it was my chance to shine, but first I had to send them a sample. But if I got the job, that'd mean moving to Japan. Moving away from Mikey; moving away from Frank.

Frank came in five minutes later crying.  
"Frank! What's up baby?" I rushed over to him and clutched his head into my chest. He flinched as my hand rubbed his arm. I then noticed a sticky red substance on my fingers. I rolled up his left sleeve and cringed at the horrific sight. 4 red marks lay on his pale skin, right above his veins. He pulled out the letter from the Kamikaze Comics owner. There were blood spatters all over it.

"How could you fucking leave me?" Frank screamed as he repeatedly hit me in the gut. "After everything we've been through!" I held his arms as we cried together. How did he find out?  
"Frank, I don't know if I'm going yet. I might not even get accepted. Please, calm down" I whispered into his ear. I kissed his lips, but he pulled away and fled. I stood heartbroken in my room. I collapsed...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is the final chapter in this fan fiction, but I'll probably write a new one some time before the end of May. Happy reading :')**

Gerard's POV

I woke up at 1:00am and stared at the dimly lit lamp shade dangling from my ceiling through blurry eyes. My head was throbbing with pain, so I guessed I'd hit my head on the way down to the ground. I peered around my room, but there was no sign of Frank. I'd really fucked up this time. Great going Gee!

I noticed a folded up piece of paper at the bottom of my bed which had my name on it. I knew it was from Frank by the way he wrote the G in my name. I missed him so much, even though he could have been just upstairs. I craved him. If I could just have his arms around me, I'd be happy. I unfolded the paper and read the words that lead me to the reality of things.

_Dear Gerard,_

_I hope you're okay after your little ordeal last night. I've gone to stay with my Aunt in New York for the weekend, just so I can clear my head. I'll be back on Sunday at 7:00pm. Hopefully you won't have left for Japan by then. My aunt's number is on the back if you need me, but I doubt that.  
_

_I love you forever and always_

_Frank_

I scrunched the note into a ball and threw it across the room. My body curled up into a ball and I cried my heart out. I now had to decide whether to follow my dreams or keep Frank's alive. It was too much. I had to make my mind up soon, and then tell Frank when he got back.

"Gerard?" I was drained of energy, so I didn't look up, but I knew it was Mikey at once. "Are you okay?" I heard the sound of paper being unfolded. Oh god. Now Mikey had found the letter. I knew now he'd tell mum, and then it'd be an utterly chaotic night in the Way household.

Mikey's POV

As my eyes skimmed the letter, I felt them welling up with tears. I couldn't lose my big brother! He's the only good thing I have left in this fuck of a world!  
"Oh" was all I could manage. I was completely destroyed by the news.  
"Look, Mikey. I mi-" I cut Gerard off by running out of the room. I went straight out of the door and ran to Frank's house.

I got to the bungalow just as Frank was locking the door, and I collapsed at the end of the foot path.  
"MIKEY! What the fuck are you doing here?" He picked me up and laid me down in the back seat of his car. We set off back to my house and sat in the garden until Gerard came out. He stood still in the doorway and stared from me to Frank. He came and sat down with us, and we spoke about the matter at hand.

It was now past midnight, and we'd reached the end of our conversation.  
"So Gee" Frank said as they finished hugging. "What's happening with Japan?" My eyes began to fill with tears again. We stood in the silence for a good 10 minutes before anyone said anything. It was Gerard who spoke.  
"They accepted me. I'm leaving for Japan in 10 days"


End file.
